


心计

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	心计

李飞打电话叫了一份猪油拌面。

等他汲着拖鞋呱嗒呱嗒走到楼下，面就做好了。老板备了调过味的鱼露，但是不爱放，要放得提前说一声。李飞老是不记得。

他今天也忘了，自己拿着调羹去旁边的不锈钢大碗里舀，一边问老板：你不是客家人吧？

老板说一口标准的普通话：当然不是。

老板和李飞一样是偷渡来香港的——反正李飞对外是这么说的。和李飞一样人高马大，剔一个寸头，讲话有北方口音，也不知道到底是小店的老板还是伙计，不怎么在乎生意，没事的时候搬个小马扎坐在巷子口和附近放了学的小孩吹大牛。

比如：我们兄弟以前是牛栏山的，不信你们去北六环问问，哪个没听过我们兄弟的名号。

比如：当年我在江西龙虎山拜师，张天师亲自为我主持传度的道场，没有发给我戒牒，说我是龙，不能当池鱼。后来我和兄弟在内地招惹了不得了的人物，不想连累师门，这才逃到香港来的。

比如：我是盘龙溪一霸，我兄弟是沙坪坝三煞，当年，我们在嘉陵江边相遇……

再比如：偷偷告诉你们别跟别人说，我们四人其实是这个区的阴差，有死人不肯走，我们就去收魂魄。所以你们要好好听话，好好念书，不然我半夜偷偷收你们的魂魄走！

小孩听到这里往往切！一声，但是不会走，毕竟老板说话很有趣。没有人知道老板叫什么，他说自己是唐僧。不是叫唐僧。是唐僧。别人不可以叫他老板，要叫长老。

小孩甲：活人可以做阴差的吗？

唐僧：谁告诉你我是活人，我早就死掉了，车撞死的，碎了八十多块，铺满柏油路面。

小孩乙一边恶心一边啐他：切！

唐僧：好啦好啦快点去做功课，喏，给你们糖。

说着从怀里掏出两根棒棒糖，一根奶油，一根青柠檬。唐僧不抽烟，说以前是抽的，戒了，现在一边做菜一边含着棒棒糖，电视里面播到内地的新闻会停下来看。

小店的墙上贴了几张照片，有在香港照的，有在内地照的，有的被油烟熏黄了，有的还很干净。其中一张是唐僧搂着一个人的合照，背景是一座大桥。照片沿着另一个人的轮廓被剪掉了一半，看得出来是个女人。贴的位置刚好做菜的时候一抬头能看见。

就是这么一个人，看似浑身破绽，其实滴水不漏。

他的几个兄弟也一样。

李飞正在店里吸溜着面，唐僧几个兄弟里面排老大（不算唐僧）的那个回来了。老大自然叫悟空了，但是大家都叫他猴子。他脸上有纹身，手臂上也有，要是有小孩问，他就会很认真地说：是真的。

唐僧：没有啦，是贴的。

下次再问，唐僧又会说：当然是真的啊。

小孩里面胆子大的会拉过猴子的手臂拿手掌拼命搓，看能不能把纹身搓掉。猴子一脸不耐烦地让他们搓。

搓是搓不掉。唐僧笑嘻嘻：怎么样，质量很好吧？

唐僧有三个兄弟，另外两个都有固定工作，只有猴子没有，但是好像也没有很闲，三两天到店里来吃一次饭。真的闲的时候天天来。

李飞和这兄弟四个是邻居。说是邻居，其实是上下楼。老楼房侧边加盖出来的一茬，一层只够鸽子笼一样的一户，李飞一个人住尚且嫌逼仄。

真不知道四个人住起来是什么样子。

李飞偷偷看猴子。猴子浑然不觉，从冰柜里拿了一瓶芬达吸溜吸溜喝到底。

唐僧叫他：别老喝甜的！你牙不要了！

李飞想那整天含着棒棒糖的是谁？

但是猴子没有反驳他，老老实实把空瓶放到回收的塑料筐里面，自己拖过凳子在李飞这一桌边坐着。

李飞有点尴尬。打招呼吧，人家侧着在看电视。不打招呼吧，人就在跟前杵着。

正这么想，猴子突然转过头，脸正对着他，李飞私底下觉得还满性感的厚嘴唇张开，吐出来舌头。

猴子：橙吗？

也不知道是哪里灌的芬达，是不是正版的，色素把整个舌头涂成橙色，还沾了一些在牙上。

李飞仔细看了看：满橙的。

猴子把舌头收回去，对李飞说：你衣服上有鸟屎。

李飞忙低头看，拉扯着衣摆找。

猴子：在背后。

李飞：应该是晾着的时候沾到的。

唐僧正在擦锅，骂：都是那群鸽子，死鸟！

隔壁楼的顶楼有鸽笼，鸽子天天在几栋楼房顶上飞去飞回，拉屎。

李飞很喜欢这群鸽子。在香港，没有人知道他究竟是谁，他也没有可以说话的人。看到鸽子的时候他会觉得自己还是自由的。

别人问他为什么来香港，他就会说：找生路，内地赚不到钱。

别人问他在内地赚多少，他说：两千八。

又说：是人民币，换成港纸要高一点。不过才两千八，差不多啦。

他是从广东来的，这点遮掩不过去。街上的人管他叫广东仔。按说，从广东跑来香港的人很多，只有他叫广东仔，因为他长得又高又帅。

又高，又帅，却是一个大宅男。

赵嘉良像是早就知道李飞会来香港一样。他给李飞准备好了全部的东西，身份，住所，用来活动的资金。除了李维民保证过绝对安全的香港警方联络线，李飞一个都没有动用。一方面是担心安全，另一方面，太像继承遗产了，他暂时还没有做好准备。

他自己租了这套房子。省厅拨给他一点少得可怜的经费，租这里，扣掉押金也只够三个月。李飞还得为钱发愁。

扣扣扣。

有人敲门。

李飞从里屋出来，关好里屋的门，走到外屋尽头，先透过猫眼往外看，见到是猴子就将门打开。

猴子举着一个很大搪瓷缸子：我要上楼顶。

李飞住在顶层，把通往楼顶的过道也占了，算外屋的一部分。也没有几个人想去楼顶，上面全是鸽子屎。

除了猴子。他喜欢到楼顶去，每次都要麻烦李飞给他开门。有时候他会和李飞说两句，大多不着四六。

李飞一边拿钥匙开外屋另一头的门锁，一边问：又上楼顶？

猴子的脸孔有一点稚气，表情又总是有一点戾气，彼此中和形成了一种不耐烦的神情：对啊，我去接单。

他说自己是杀手，用鸽子和掮客联络，定期要到楼顶去看看有没有新的工作。

李飞开过玩笑：能不能带上我？

猴子：好啊，你帮我做事，我分半成给你。

李飞：才半成？

猴子：嫌少算了。

李飞：我愿意我愿意。

他和猴子一起上到楼顶，结果猴子只是坐在那里喝空了搪瓷缸子里的糖水，还没提分一口给他。

但是楼顶的风很凉爽，可以看到鸽子，听到鸽子的翅膀扇动风的时候那种扑扑的声音。从那以后李飞也会偶尔到楼顶去。

他还发现如果自己带一只杯子，猴子就会分一点糖水给他。

糖水每次都不一样，有芋头的，有雪梨的，有红豆的。

李飞问猴子糖水哪里来的。

猴子说是阿香做的。

街上有一家阿香糖水，其实里面没有人叫阿香。

猴子说，老二去，就可以拿到免费的糖水。

他说的老二外号叫八戒，人不如其名，帅得像个明星，在街口的烧腊店帮工切烧腊，好多人冲着他脸天天去买烧腊，但是从来没有人听过他说话。

猴子说，老二以前被蒸汽烫到了嗓子。

李飞：以前？

他口音不似一个广东人，但是一样有鼻音。鸽子又飞出去了，在夕阳的余烬中掉落轻飘飘的羽毛与鸟屎。夜色好像正从地上升起来，楼顶还浮在夕阳里面，还有李飞带了一点点婉转的尾音。

猴子：以前我们抢过银行。

他满不在乎，好像根本没有这么一回事。但也有可能是真的。李飞不能问。他自己也正在说许多谎话。这条街上，说真话是不礼貌的。

他只有笑眯眯地看着猴子。猴子的眼睛被风吹进去了灰尘，正在揉，像一个抓脸的小猴子，像一只洗脸的小猫。李飞噗嗤一声笑了。他不知道猴子年纪多大。

猴子侧头看他，因为灰尘流了眼泪，眼睛红通通。

李飞凑过去，把嗓子压低：哥哥帮你吹？

猴子的一只眼睛流着眼泪，直视他：早点说啊。

李飞又退回去：下次一定。

猴子打了个哈欠，从水泥台上站起来：我要回去了。好困。

李飞：这么早？

猴子：昨天熬夜开工。

再问，他就说自己杀了三个人，沉在浅水湾。

李飞：那你辛苦了。

他帮猴子开门，看人打着哈欠困顿着走到外屋那一头，自己开门走掉，给李飞家里的地板留了一串带灰尘鸟屎的脚印。

李飞在墩布上把鞋蹭干净，又拿墩布把脚印擦掉。他回到里屋。这一间采光不怎么好，他还用报纸把窗户都糊住了，像暗室。报纸外面贴了一大块泡沫板，上面钉着许多张照片，缠着各种颜色的棉线。另一边是写字台，上面摆的电脑总是播着视频。

还有李飞专门用来和香港警方联络的手机。这就是他查案的全部设备。

视频是一系列案件抓捕时的实况，每一次都是在闹市，交货的是年轻人，说是在网络上找的兼职，小金额，走在线支付，除了拿货之外从来没有和人打过交道。支付通道是五花八门的购物网站，难以追查，再到拿货的地方去找，往往人去楼空。

唯一能够确定的是交易现场一定有人监视，不然不能够每次那么快做出反应。

警方的联络人表示只有这条线索是和李飞查的线有关的，原因是货源一致。警方那边同时有别的案子要办，这一些不好查，交易量又小，李飞愿意可以查，但是不要影响到警方。

怕他在惹事方面也子承父业吧。

李飞在家看了一个月视频，到事发现场去踩点，分析图画了厚厚一本，大致摸索出了一些规律，但是怎么也找不到监视的那个人。

他的眼睛发痛，在外屋的沙发上躺着休息，不知不觉睡着了，梦到塔寨村，梦到宋扬在他面前中枪，梦到许许多多事，从梦里惊醒过来，心跳得很快，让他想吐。

他是警察，又是缉毒的，刚睡醒也能迅速掌握环境。他感觉到家里有别人。

在里屋。

一线微弱的光芒从门缝中渗到外屋。

李飞掏出藏在沙发坐垫下的配枪，小心翼翼靠近。

门没关死。他从缝隙往里窥视。

是猴子。

手里的枪正对猴子的背。他叫：喂。

猴子回过头：你醒了？

李飞的枪已经藏回身上。猴子没有开灯，他顺手摁亮了里屋的吊灯，质问：你怎么进来的？

他等着看猴子会不会说是门本来就没关严。他不可能没有关门。电脑有密码，他从来不会忘记锁上电脑和门锁。

猴子：撬锁。

李飞：电脑呢？

猴子：一样。老三教我的。

沙僧看起来确实是很有智慧犯的样子。

猴子：你问完了？换我问。你是什么人？

他指着巨大的黑色泡沫板和电脑。

猴子：私家侦探？

李飞打太极：是吗？

猴子：不然你找B叔做什么？

他的手指头戳着视频里的一个人。

李飞的心脏再接再厉，砰砰跳得堵住了嗓子眼，他问：怎么说？

猴子把视频调成分屏，九个小格，一一戳过去：这里。这里。这里。

都是抓捕时的人群，不同的装扮，有时候戴口罩，有时候是背影。

李飞故作镇定：哪有？凑巧。

猴子跳起来，拿起李飞放在桌上的水笔走到泡沫板边，拿水笔画了一个又一个的红圈。

猴子：你骗鬼啊？

猴子：就算我是鬼，也没这么傻。

他挺挑衅地冲李飞笑了笑。他穿了件背心，一侧身，胳膊下的开口一览无余。他不矮，也不瘦，全是唐僧和李飞自己的人高马大造成的错觉，肌肉很结实，蜜色的，被灯光照得发亮，背心盖住的地方又要白一些，显得乳晕略深，上面小小的一颗乳粒蹭着背心的布料。

李飞也不知道自己直勾勾地盯着那里是为什么。他喉头的青筋乱跳，浑身发毛，分不清是惊吓紧张还是什么，唾液分泌了很多，汗流了一背，胯下生硬。

李飞觉得这是因为自己和自己的左手过得太久了。他的右手之前受了伤，多用左手。

李飞：别跟别人说。

猴子耸肩。

李飞问：你怎么看出来是他？

他实在是很好奇。香港警方用面部识别软件没看出来，他没看出来，猴子怎么看出来的？

猴子：相面，看骨，做我这行要会的。

不知道是哪一行。

李飞又问：你知道去哪里能找到他吗？

猴子歪着头：你想干嘛？

李飞现场编瞎话，口不择言：其实是他老婆托我来找他——

猴子：没听说B叔有老婆。

李飞：他当然不会跟别人讲——

猴子：多少钱？

猴子：我告诉你，你给我多少钱？

他一脸明晃晃的算计，反而显得可爱。李飞好笑又忧愁，说：我没钱的——

又说：——不过，拿到钱，我分给你？

猴子：分多少？

反正是编，李飞很慷慨：五成。

猴子：成交。

猴子：他每周二去老二那里买烧腊，一只烧鹅，半斤排骨，一盒叉烧。

猴子：你连这都不知道，怎么找到这里来的？

李飞摸鼻子：凑巧，真的是凑巧。

真的是凑巧。

周二，李飞躲在烧腊店对门的奶茶店里。猴子说B叔下午会来，他从中午开始等，叫了大杯奶茶，三分钟舔一口，真是长得帅才没有被赶出去。

B叔来了，走了。

第一次监视，李飞什么都没有做。他带着饱胀的膀胱和两杯外带的饮料走去烧腊店。八戒认得他。李飞要了半只烧鹅，想了想，咬咬牙要了四分之三只。

八戒手持利刀，快速将四分之三只烧鹅剁开，拼好。

蘸料有酱油做的酱汁，还有酸梅酱。

李飞邀请猴子来家里吃饭，问他：你要哪个？

猴子：有果粒橙吗？

李飞一手是丝袜奶茶，一手是薄荷绿茶。

猴子撬开装酸梅酱的小塑料盒：下次我要果粒橙。

四分之三只烧鹅，李飞只吃了四分之一，猴子倒吃了整半只。

他还特别浪费。街口这间店的烧鹅好就好在够肥，皮下那层脂肪配蘸酱最美味。猴子却是嫌弃的，拿小刀一片一片将白花花的油剔掉，剩一张干枯的皮再配肉塞进嘴里。李飞望洋兴叹，可惜了好东西。

他问：你喜欢水果啊？

他指的是芬达，果粒橙，和酸梅酱。

猴子：嗯。

下个周二李飞拍了B叔的照片。发给联络人的同时，他要了绿茶和果粒橙，又去街对面买四分之三只烧鹅。

猴子又来吃他的烧鹅，喝他的果粒橙。

李飞嘴上抱怨：我怎么这么傻啊，分你五成还要请你吃东西。

他心里不是这么想的。许猴子的那五成是空头支票，涉及到毒品，也不知道把无关的人牵扯进来是好是不好，他又舍不得这条线索，自觉请猴子吃东西是自我安慰。

猴子嗤他，转头拎上来一袋荔枝。这种水果很看时候，虽然不贵，也不便宜。李飞愈发不好意思。

他们跑到楼顶去吃荔枝。猴子喜欢剥一堆一起塞到嘴里，本来就鼓的脸颊更鼓，手上沾满了汁水，顺着纹身一路淌到手肘，他又拿厚厚的嘴唇去吮。荔枝肉咬破吸瘪了咽下去，剩下核扎着口，猴子鼓起腮帮子，噗。

吐出去一个。

用来坐的水泥台子就贴在楼顶边上，外面就是矮墙。荔枝核正砸在矮墙上，弹了一下落到楼下去。

猴子又用力，噗。

这次的荔枝核飞了出去，越过矮墙才掉到下面。

李飞给他鼓掌。

猴子噗噗噗地连着喷荔枝核，像豌豆射手。

底下有人往上面骂，是唐僧的声音：猴子你个小王八崽子！

李飞没忍住，差点被一颗荔枝噎到呛死。

他拍了B叔的照片，从香港警方那里得到B叔的身份，住址。住址当然是假的。李飞跟踪B叔，发现他真正落脚的地方是三条街之外。

楼下有家茶餐厅。

李飞去碰运气，这么巧，B叔住的那户叫外卖，两份，一份重口味一份清淡，李飞大胆猜测那户住了两个人，一个是B叔，一个是B叔的情人。

他在附近晃了两天，终于等到那女人下楼。

至于B叔，除了这里，烧腊店，就是偶尔去电玩店一趟。

警方最近查得很紧，李飞追的这条线上的人很谨慎，看来是要按兵不动。但是说不交易，有钱不赚？李飞不信。

他只好又去找猴子：关于B叔——

猴子挺不耐烦：你又要问什么？

猴子：要问，就帮我一个忙。

李飞满口应承下来。猴子朝不远处的便利店努努嘴：去帮我买件东西。

夜已经深了，李飞估计转钟了。猴子披着一件明显不是自己的薄外套，下摆打到膝盖，两个吊绳被夜里的风吹得飘飘荡荡。

李飞：买什么？

猴子拿出手机给他看图片，指名：就要这一款，别的不行。

李飞噎了一下：你去自动贩卖机买啊。

猴子摇头：一定要是这一款。我没有证件，他们不卖给我。

李飞只好进到店里。他也没有证件。拿了超薄丝滑无凸点极致体验的那款去结账，收银员瞥他一眼：麻烦让我看一下证件。

李飞：我看起来像未成年吗？

女店员一头黄发，没化妆，被收银台上面的灯一照有点憔悴，手伸出来，四个指甲涂成黑的，食指的指甲是亮黄色的，指着外面探头探脑的猴子：他看起来很像。

李飞：真的是忘了，急用，麻烦你。

他递过去一卷钱，远超过安全套的价格。

女店员没有接：不是连未成年都要买吧？街上没有吗？

李飞赶紧否认：不是。

又说：我们是情侣，正当情侣，而且都成年了。

女店员还是将信将疑。

李飞：拜托，真的很急，他点名要用这款，我也没办法。

他越说越害臊，脸涨得通红，反而增添了几分可信度。

女店员：你们真的不是……？

李飞苦笑：别这么说，我怕他捅死我。

女店员拿起安全套扫码，又接了钱，安全套的部分放进收款机，剩下的退回给李飞。

一并推过来的还有安全套。女店员打趣：那你捅死他就得了。

李飞忍不住有画面。走到店外和猴子会合，他的脸还是红的。

猴子可不管，抢过安全套拆开了开始研究。夜风越来越凉，他披一件薄外套看起来也单薄，自己没发现，其实被风吹得起了一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。

李飞把外套拉链拉开，把猴子拉进来。他的脸很红，身上很热。猴子自动往他怀里偎，贪那一点暖。他看着猴子毛茸茸的鬓角眼馋，想亲一口，又不敢，把人搂紧，问：你要这个干嘛？

再一想可能是拿去用，不禁被一盆冷水浇了个透心凉。

猴子说：做炸弹。

他用手指捏着一个安全套又挤又戳，全然不顾给李飞很多联想。

他说：又薄又有韧度，最适合拿来控制爆炸范围。

李飞根本顾不上他说了什么，满脑子幻想与现实交替，身上贴着猴子的部分又烫又痒，整个头晕眼花。

猴子：给你。

李飞脑内爆炸，幻想突然撞击现实，失声：什么！？

猴子：给你答案，关于B叔的。

李飞一下子清醒了，情欲退下去，理智重新攀升。

李飞：你说。

猴子：他喜欢打游戏。

李飞正要叹气。他跟着B叔去过两三次电玩店，不难猜到这一点。

转念一想，游戏，网络游戏？

他怎么没有想到呢？

现在不只有电脑可以玩网络游戏，手机也可以，而且更普及。警方一直不知道现场的消息是通过什么渠道快速传递出来的，不是电话，也不是短消息，监察常用的通讯工具更是一无所获。如果是网络游戏呢？

手机平台上有那么多昙花一现的网络游戏，可能还没来得及追查到游戏本身就已经关闭了。手机端的充值渠道又不像电脑端那样容易追踪，隐蔽性和自由度都更高。

李飞：那你知不知道是哪款游戏？

猴子：你怎么这么多问题。

他侧仰着头看李飞，颧骨的线条往上飞，不耐烦的眼神也往上飞，飞散在路灯昏黄又黯淡的光里面，看得李飞心猿意马。

李飞：我收钱替人做事，当然能多查一点一点。

李飞：告诉我，好不好？

他还把人兜着晃了一晃，像撒娇，又像哄人。猴子也不知道怎么了，突然把嘴唇一抿，低下头，手指托着安全套转了两圈，才说：好。

第二天李飞收到猴子发来的图片，才知道他跑到烧腊店去拍监控录像。

画面不怎么清楚，只能隐约看到一个操作界面。猴子又去问了沙僧，说沙僧知道是哪款游戏，把名字写给了李飞。

李飞回消息：唔该。

粤语里面就是谢谢的意思。猴子回：不谢，多分我一成就可以了。

李飞对着屏幕失笑，恨不得伸手穿过屏幕揉一下猴子的头：这么财迷？

猴子：我在内地有个妹妹，病了，治病要很多钱。

李飞：好，多分你一成。

他有些愧疚。

李飞注册了一个账号开始没日没夜地打游戏。他不知道B叔会在这个游戏里待多久，得赶紧熟悉整个系统，争取找到线索。

他很快摸到了门。这个游戏的模式也是用各种方式鼓励玩家以现实货币消费，不过现实货币只能够换取游戏中商城消费的点券，要想购买游戏币则需要用点券换取。

另外还有直接获得游戏币的方法，就是用目前流行的电子货币来买。游戏本身没有此项服务，一些看似是玩家的账号通过喊话的方式公布联络方式，绕开游戏服务方私下交易。

四种货币，三种虚拟，交叉兑换，非常适合反侦察。

他打游戏打得茶也不思饭也不想，直到胃抽痛，才打了电话叫楼下的猪油拌面，然后爬着下楼去吃面。

唐僧又早早做好了面，又没有放鱼露。李飞吸溜面条，也不知道为什么，问：猴子呢？

唐僧睨他一眼，看外面：在玩呢。

话音未落，一个装满水的袋子啪一声落在店门口。

声音很响，但是袋子没有破，还弹了两下。

店外响起小孩甲的声音：哦！哦！这次也没破！

小孩乙：猴子哥快！再来！

唐僧骂一句，哼：也不知道从哪里捡了那么多破气球。

李飞认出来是那天他帮忙买的安全套，没敢说话。他有点心虚。

没几天，他从游戏里摸到了B叔的交易路线。警方那边的网络警察与他配合，已经查到B叔常用的那个支付网站属于一家网络博彩公司，虽然是个皮包公司，暂时查不到更多线索。

李飞振作精神。只要B叔还在活动，他相信自己可以查到更多。

结果B叔在这个时候失踪了。

周二，B叔没有去烧腊店。李飞的心神不宁，跑到B叔住处的茶餐厅监视加枯坐，第二天早晨才回去。

他在B叔的住处附近监视了好几天，确定B叔真的不在这里。

他还去了电玩店。B叔的情人是牙医诊所的护士，照常上班。他也跟去了，看不出异常。

游戏里的交易还在继续。B叔雇了很多玩家做下家，付款过程是网站自动完成的，至于B叔本人，下落不明。

李飞陷入焦躁，现在是七月底八月初最热的时候，他待在不透风的屋子里看着泡沫板上的照片愈加心焚似火，拿着手机跑到楼下店里。

店里有WiFi，还有空调。下午没几个客人，李飞靠着墙打游戏，唐僧坐在一张凳子上看电视。

接连好多天，李飞不说话，唐僧也不问他。没见到猴子。

李飞坐了一下午只要了一瓶汽水，芬达汽水。店里的空调呼呼吹。李飞在游戏的空隙对唐僧说：不好意思啊。

唐僧摆摆手：没事没事，没有人我也舍不得开空调。

李飞：最近没看到猴子。

唐僧：你怎么老问他？

李飞一时无语，只好搪塞：我找他有点事。

就在这个时候有人推门进来，猴子一身暑气，从冰柜里面拿了一瓶芬达跑来李飞桌边坐下。

李飞仿佛在遭遇现世报。唐僧对猴子说：广东仔有事找你。

猴子吸着芬达，簌簌有声，眼睛抬起来瞟李飞。

眼波把李飞撞了一下。

李飞：就是……你忙什么去了？

他问得拙劣又生涩，好在唐僧和猴子都没发觉。

猴子拍给他一张彩纸。

是动漫电玩节的宣传单。

猴子：打工。

李飞：哦。

哦完了，他脑子了忽然开了窍。B叔是个货真价实的游戏迷，以现状来看B叔不是在隐蔽，只是找不到人。如果是电玩节，B叔会不会去呢？

李飞问猴子：我能去吗？

猴子吸完了最后一口芬达，打个嗝：来做什么？

李飞答不上来。

猴子：好啊。

电玩节开幕首日李飞就去了，猴子在卖饮料和快餐的摊位打工，偷偷塞给他一瓶葡萄味的汽水。

第二天，青苹果味。

第三天，李飞拿着西瓜味的汽水，找到了B叔。

B叔在玩具展台边仔细看一款新出的兵人。李飞没有立刻跟上去。他也没有立刻发消息给联络人。B叔为什么突然消失是个谜，他在东山待过，总觉得香港也没几个好人。

一天活动结束，B叔看了兵人，试完了游戏，跑到VIP区和人对战，还买了不少周边。李飞全程跟着他，自己反倒又累又饿，全靠猴子给的汽水和一条热狗撑到晚上。夏天日落迟，天还不是太黑，李飞见到B叔在往外走赶忙跟过去。

B叔走向停车场的方向。

李飞不记得B叔有车，正要停步，忽然见B叔回头指向自己，大喊：就是他！

他来不及跑，脑后一痛即失去了意识。

醒来时他躺在冰凉的水泥地上。

夜风带着海腥味。

对岸是维港的夜景。李飞心想完了，要被人沉海了。

他的手脚皆被缚住，几个彪形大汉分站左右，不由分说，先对他一阵拳打脚踢。

揍够了，才有人从远处踱过来发话。

来人是B叔的上线，警方给他取的代号叫庄家，也是李飞来香港追查的人。

庄家：是他吗？

B叔：就是他，是广东来的，一直在跟我，要不是有人给我报信……

他往李飞脸上啐了一口。

李飞：我不知道你在说什么。

一个大汉踢了他一脚，皮鞋尖正好捅到他的胃。

李飞一阵呕，仍然咬紧牙关：我只是去逛电玩节而已。

庄家：年轻人，闭嘴很重要，张嘴也很重要。

他走到伏着的李飞面前，居高临下：谁派你来的？

李飞仰起头：我不知道啊，我去电玩节看男朋友——

庄家踩住他的头，对大汉说：从手臂开始，不要叫他晕过去。

李飞听见蝴蝶刀滑开的声音。

他被开了很多口子，每一个都不会流太久的血，但是很痛，痛让他不会失去意识，只会折磨他。他在地上挣扎，伤口蹭到了灰尘，有人拿来一瓶东西往他的伤口上浇，李飞无声地发出惨叫。

辣椒油从他身上淌到地上，旁边有他没有舍得喝完，还剩一小半的西瓜味汽水。

B叔走过来，一脚踩爆了汽水瓶。三种不同的红交融在一起。

B叔扳起李飞的下巴狠狠扇了他一个巴掌，可惜角度不对，力气大半给到了地上。

见他不开口，庄家失去了兴趣。大概觉得小虾米不值得提，只听见大汉在往这边滚汽油桶。

B叔越扇越来劲，李飞半边腮帮子被他扇肿了，嘴里腥甜。

B叔恶狠狠抓住他的头发：跟踪我？还跟去我家楼下？

啐一口，接着说：还说自己是私家侦探。

李飞：你说什么？

他没有告诉过香港警方自己假冒私家侦探。

他终于出声，在场的人不禁都看他。他勉强发声问：是谁……

后方的汽车爆炸了。

不大，不小，刚好把离车子最近的几个人卷进去。然后枪声响起，还活着的人猝不及防，甚至想不到掏出枪反击。

已经深黑的夜色里浮出来一个人，汽车燃烧的火光为他镀上一层温柔的金边，他的刀轻盈又明亮，从庄家的喉头滑过去。

然后捅进了B叔的后腰。

剩余的大汉已经被一一撂倒。

猴子蹲在李飞的头旁边。他穿着动漫节员工的T恤，白色的板鞋踏在血、西瓜汽水、辣椒油混合成的液体上面，托着下巴，看着李飞。

猴子：喂。

李飞：是你。

给B叔报信，指引自己一路找到B叔，又找到庄家，最后渔翁得利。

猴子：是我。

远远传来唐僧的声音：什么是我？是我们好不好？

唐僧骂：靠，有了男人不要兄弟。

猴子环住李飞的颈子，很温柔，托起他的上半身，又把他整个拎起来，扛在肩上。

李飞都不知道猴子的力气这么吓人。

他听着燃烧的声响，还在一一确认的八戒拿刀捅进尸体的声音，沙僧清理现场的响动。火光摆荡，投下他和猴子二人一同的影子。

李飞想：我好像一条狗啊。

他像一条死狗，被猴子一路扛到马路上，上了夜间巴士。血已经不流了，猴子给他罩了一件唐僧的外套，看起来没有那么吓人。夜间巴士的司机瞟了他们一眼，没说话。

猴子把他拽上了二层，让他靠着自己，自己靠着窗。

李飞享受着痛楚的余韵和失血后的空虚感，他的脑子差不多停了，人也差不多快晕过去了，听到猴子在哼一首歌，那是一首粤语歌，猴子的粤语发音很差，旋律也就是勉强，有一点不在拍子上。港岛的夜景从车窗外飘过去，不知道是真的在飘，还是李飞产生了幻觉。

他觉得是真的在飘，他觉得猴子的身体很暖，他觉得夜色像一匹丝绒，轻柔地将他覆盖，他觉得闪烁的灯光是夜空里的星星，他觉得自己在海底，是一尾鱼，他觉得这个世界是美好的。

他的记忆持续到猴子把他扶下车，扔进沙僧工作的私人诊所。猴子给了诊所坐班的老头一袋子钱。

李飞的眼前出现了赵嘉良，或者说，他老爸，对他说：东山没好人。香港也没好人。

李飞想反驳，但不能，只好苦笑。

然后他醒了，沙僧坐在他病床边翘脚看报纸。

沙僧的脸总是惨白色的。要说他们几个里面哪个真的是死人，李飞相信沙僧是个死人。

沙僧戴一副金丝眼镜，报纸一收一叠，端过来一杯水递给李飞。

李飞一口气喝干，问：猴子呢？

沙僧：去电玩节打工了。

李飞看报纸的日期，是电玩节最后一天。他昏迷了一整天。

真没想到还有这么敬业的杀手。

他醒过来没多久就被赶走，沙僧说他伤得不重，就是得记得不要沾水。

李飞如梦似幻，回到家里，联络人急得快疯了，几乎是求他赶紧回复。

李飞只发了三个字：我没事。

然后把手机扔到一边。

晚上，猴子登门拜访，拿了一叠塑料袋与保鲜膜：我帮你洗澡。

他被猴子裹好包好塞到浴缸里。浴缸不够他躺，只够他坐，他坐在里面，从头顶被猴子拿莲蓬头冲水，头发塌下来贴在脸上，显得可怜巴巴。

猴子拿洗发水给他的头打泡泡。李飞闭着眼睛。

他听见猴子吸了两下鼻子，说：我们接了单要做掉那个老板，他很狡猾，知道有人要对付自己，立刻躲起来。我知道B叔能够联络到他，但是凭我们几个查不了那么多，也没有办法逼到他出来。

猴子：你要查他，我要找他，用你当饵，能把他钓出来。

李飞以为自己在利用猴子，其实不知道自己从头到尾都在被猴子利用。

猴子小心翼翼地问：你会不会怪我啊？

李飞不说话。

猴子也不说话。

李飞伸手一勾，把猴子的脖子勾住，拉下来，闭着眼睛往上凑。猴子自己对准。两个人的嘴唇碰在一起。

舌头打舌头，牙齿磕牙齿，还崩开了李飞口腔里面的伤口，让猴子吃了一嘴血味。

一吻毕，猴子噗一下乐了。

他乐滋滋地给李飞搓头：算啦，救你的钱不收了。

真是财迷到了心坎里。李飞问他：那说好酬金分我半成，还算不算？

猴子翻脸像翻书：不算。

又翻回来：不过以后我可以罩你，你跟着我们混，保证做事方便，没人敢惹，你说是不是更划算。

李飞好笑，他打从心里想要笑，笑在面上绽开：唔该。

粤语多奇妙啊，一个词，有谢意，又有点歉意，有感谢，又有点无奈。

猴子很得意，三两下把他的头冲干净，抱着在他额头上亲一下，又在鬓角亲一下，又在脸颊亲一下，又在鼻子亲一下。

李飞闭着眼睛让他亲，乖得真的像只大狗。

他都不知道，他的男朋友多有心计。


End file.
